The Journal
by DarkSidedLove
Summary: "Mars High in one way or another is a dump, it looks like one, smells like one, and filled with trash. You can watch it walk around, starts fights, and throw trash its everyway. so am I the only one who's normal or does that make me the freak? and why am I telling this to a book?" Natsu wondered shutting the note book.
1. Chapter 1

August 16, Monday

Today is the day I got this dumb book that we have to write in every day, only god knows why!

I don't want to do more homework than needed for school, but it seemed alright, so I decided to give it a break. Anyway, the thing is I don't like this, but school is school. Well maybe, mine's more like a prison than a school. There's not much to say about " Mars High!" other than it's a dump, it smells like one, and not to mention there's trash there, too. It walks around the hallways, curses and fights, and even writes in notebooks like me.

Sometimes I feel like the only sane person in that messed up school is me. I've seen teachers, smoking in classrooms, and students showing off their new pocket knives, one which I secretly chose to steal later on in the day. Me, I don't smoke. It's not something I want to do, but now that I think about it, if I'm the only sane person here doesn't that make the only freak here too?

Sincerely, Natsu Dragneel-

August 17, Tuesday

Hello. It's not so nice to write in you again, dumb book. Since you are so nosy, I've decide to tell you about today.

First of all, Grey, a raven-haired striptease, and me the 'Freak' got into _another _fight. This time I broke his nose, so yeah! Then Erza, my over-competative gym partner nearly kicked me through the wall at school, when she missed the soccer ball.I can still feel the impact. You better not let anyone know this, but I almost cried.

I think the only highlight of my day was Lucy. She managed to sneak in some food. We just sat there eating the chips. After a while Lucy crumbled the empty bag and walked away. I guess Lucy and I aren't really friends, but we need another's company in order not to lose our minds.

Maybe, just maybe I can enjoy something in this school, but I doubt it'll happen anytime soon.

Sincerely, Natsu Dragneel-

August 17, Wednesday

(Not Journal entry)

"Good morning class. Please take you seats while I take the attendance", Mrs. Vidal said, as she slid in between the students' desks. After a bit of shuffling and a small fight everyone had taken a random seat. "Ok, now I'm going to say each of your names. When you hear your name called out raise you hand and say 'here'." She looked down at a piece of paper. "Helen Stight." A small voice was heard in the back of the room.

She continued to read the names. When she finally finished, she placed the paper on her old desk. "Now, class I want to make one thing clear. I will not accept anything less than your best!" She stated, walking between long rows of desks. She stopped in front of a bored looking boy. He was scribbling in a book with blank sheets of paper." Natsu!" Natsu nearly snapped his pencil.

"Yes, Mrs. Vidal! I will only do my best!" He exclaimed, continuing to write in the book.

Mrs. Vidal sighed, 'What am I going to do with him?' She slowly leaned forward, and gingerly pushed Natsu's hand away, shutting the book with a soft thud. Natsu grumbled under his breath, and leaned back heavily against his chair, crossing his arms "like I care, it just homework anyway."

Mrs. Vidal walked away, and started giving her class the lecture on 'YOUR BEST' most of the class threw paper airplanes, and erasers, hitting poor Helen in the head. She didn't say anything, either out of kindness or fear. As the bell rang, Natsu grabbed his stuff and shuffled off to his next class, avoiding stepping on wrappers and crashed airplanes. Today was just not worth going to school, but he continued his day like any other.

Later that day, Natsu was in gym class. Today, they were playing soccer. He was the goalie- one of the easiest jobs in soccer. You don't have to run or shove or anything, just sit and wait for the ball to come your way. Natsu readied himself as Grey barreled down the field, kicking the soccer ball in short fast kicks. "You ready Pinkie?" Grey asked, kicking the ball to the goal. Natsu was about to block the ball, when a flash of red crossed his vision, followed by a sharp pain in his gut, and the sensation of falling. When Natsu finally hit the ground with a loud THUD! Erza was there apologizing to him, but also insulting him by complaining about how weak he was, as she had a reputation to uphold.

Natsu only groaned in pain, as Grey laughed at him. Yup. Today was _not _worth it in any kind of way.


	2. FIRE!

Augusta 18, Wensday

Hello again... I think i'll just skip the insults today. Anyway lets get started shall we?  
So if you don't know already to day is one of the worst so far. Not only did i roll around my bed hoping for some sleep all night but i also some how stubbed my toe! and it hurt like the dickens! It started off a very bad day for me, I went to Mr.K's class (he's my science teacher) and took my seat next to Wendy. She some wierd super nerd freak who skipped like million grades, and she only 12! It's a good thing Mr.K is one of the few teachers who still do seating charts or I would have fail this class weeks ago.  
So it al- **NEVERMIND I HAVE TO GO!** so blab blab end of today entry.

Sincerly, Natsu

Augusta 19, Thursday

Well, hello my... I don't know but you won't believe what happened yesterdays someone set the library on fire! I know its cruel to laugh but poor levy was in tears ( a newly transferred student) she came from some fancy boarding school. well back to the point someone I don't know who but they are awesome for what they did... setting the library alight was fun to watch.

Sincerely, Natsu


End file.
